1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
As a conventional laminated capacitor, for example, one described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-44148 has been known. The laminated capacitor described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-44148 includes a rectangular parallelepiped-shaped ceramic element assembly having first and second main surfaces extending along a length direction and width direction thereof, first and second side surfaces extending along a length direction and thickness direction thereof, and first and second end surfaces extending along a width direction and thickness direction thereof, first and second internal electrodes that are disposed in the element assembly, and terminal electrodes disposed over the end surfaces and main surfaces of the element assembly. This laminated capacitor is configured as a low-profile capacitor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a laminated capacitor capable of obtaining low impedance characteristics over a wide band.